1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to wheel substitutes for land vehicles and more specifically to those having plural link connector elements.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, track shoes for track-type vehicles are linked together by a common pin which engages overlapping links mounted on adjacent shoes. A bushing is rotatably mounted on each pin for engagement by a sprocket assembly to drive the vehicle. Carrier rollers, track rollers and an idler engage a rail surface on the link for guiding and supporting the moving track. Eventually, the rail surfaces become excessively worn due to repeated, noisy, intermittent contact with the rollers and idler. It would be of benefit to provide substantially continuous supportive and guiding engagement with the undercarriage to reduce wear and noise factors generally associated with such undercarriages.